A Trip to Hogwarts:The Goblet of Fire
by loki-always-odinson
Summary: (AU) Hera, Hestia, and Demeter are frustrated at the Big Three's Arguments. They summoned Hecate and asked if she would let the gods into the wizarding world, blessing them temporarily with magic. What would happen at Hogwarts? And what would Hadria do with the three gods' insistent pursuing? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Femharry/Poseidon, Femharry/Hades
1. On Top of Mt Olympus

***Title: A Trip to Hogwarts**

***Author: salazar-ess**

***Summary: **During the Christmas holidays, a family of six immortals are having a happy family reunion. Well, the three goddesses are celebrating, their brothers are not. So the trio pleaded goddess Hecate to allow them into her secret world of wizards and witches, where they shall be going to school as teenagers. What happens when the gods met Hadria Potter, the Golden Girl of Hogwarts and the Girl-Who-Lived?

***Rating: T for now but maybe M for later chapters.**

**Genre: **Humour/Adventure/Romance

**Pairings: Main-femHarry/Hades, side pairings not decided yet.**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HP CHARACTERS! But the pairings and the storyline is my own, all the rest belongs to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On the top of the Mt. Olympus, the family of gods and goddesses are celebrating the annual 437th Christmas very happily. Well, at least the goddesses are trying to, the three gods are actually arguing rather than opening the presents.

"Give my helmet back!"

"No! I need it more than you do!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that? Going to elope with another one of your sluts again?"

"Shut UP! Bastard!"

"HEY! IF HE'S A BASTARD THEN I'M A BASTARD TOO! I'M NOT A BASTARD! THAT'S THE MOST INSULTING THING I EVER HEARD FROM YOU!"

"Our parents are married when I was born, THANK YOU!"

"JUST SHUT THE FU-"

"SHUT UP! Hades stop arguing. Zeus give Hades back his helmet. And Poseidon, stop making things _WORSE_!"

"But Hera dear…"

"GIVE IT BACK _NOW_ OR I _SWEAR _ON THE RIVER STYX THAT I WILL CASTRATE YOU! _NOW_!"

Gulping under Hera's famous fierce death glare, the three ancient gods glared silently at each other and started to do what Hera said.

"_NOW_. **W****e **are going to celebrate this Christmas as peacefully as possible. I'm going to be watching you, and if any one of you even start a little, _teensy, **tiny**_ disagreement, _I __**WILL **__TELL HECATE TO HEX YOUR HAIR PINK FOR ONE WHOLE MONTH AND NOT REMOVE IT UNTIL AFTER THE SOLSTICE. __**UNDERSTOOD**_?"

The three brother sent each other silent messages through their eyes, promising each other that they will not start another argument for each of their lovely hair's sake and after the holidays, things will go back to normal. Hades will go back to his lovely underworld palace where sun doesn't shine all year, Zeus will remain at the palace of Mt. Olympus or take a stroll around Manhattan or generally New York to check out women, and Poseidon will go back to Atlantis and stir up some trouble in the sea. Also, most importantly, their arguments will continue.

Everything is peaceful and quiet, the three goddesses breathed a sigh of relief, until…

"_GAH! POSEIDON! DID YOU JUST SPRAY WATER ON ME! THIS ARMANI SUIT COSTED ME 5000 DOLLARS FOR GODS SAKE! _"

"_BLEEDING HELL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT! AND WHO THE BLOODY HELL TOLD YOU TO WEAR A BLOODY SUIT DURING CHRISTMAS!_"

"_HEY! I'LL TELL YOU THAT HELL IS NOT BLOODY AT ALL! IT'S VERY SOPHISTICATED... EVEN MORE THAN YOU GUYS! GOSH! THE DESIGNER IS THE DIRECT DECENDANT OF DA VINCI FOR GOD'S BLEEDING SAKE! AND LET ME TELL YOU, THAT GUY HAS SOME REAL TALE-_"

And so the argument continues. The three goddesses sighed in defeat and looked at each other. After a century's planning, it's time to start another plan. _Again_.

* * *

**Review PLEASE! *puppy dog eyes***

**OH! And if anyone has any questions on this chapter or the later ones, please _do _ask. I'm afraid that since this is the first time I'm writing a Xover it might be not so accurate. Thx. :)**


	2. At the Dursleys' Place

***Title: A Trip to Hogwarts**

***Author: salazar-ess**

***Summary: **During the Christmas holidays, a family of six immortals are having a happy family reunion. Well, the three goddesses are celebrating, their brothers are not. So the trio pleaded goddess Hecate to allow them into her secret world of wizards and witches, where they shall be going to school as teenagers. What happens when the gods met Hadria Potter, the Golden Girl of Hogwarts and the Girl-Who-Lived?

***Rating: T for now but maybe M for later chapters.**

**Genre: **Humour/Adventure/Romance

**Pairings: Main-femHarry/Hades, side pairings not decided yet.**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HP CHARACTERS! But the pairings and the storyline is my own, all the rest belongs to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, across the world, in Privet Drive Number 4, Surrey, Hadria Potter is waking herself up at 6.30 am to start to do her summer homework. Hadria Potter is not an average teenage girl. No, she's a witch. A real living witch that can cast curses, hexes, spells, charms and make potions. Of course, her potion making techniques isn't really master level but good enough to earn house points for her house at Hogwarts.

At 7.30, she finally finished her charms essay and the Dursleys in the house started to wake. She quickly shoved her pieces of parchments, quills and books under a loose floorboard and sat on the thin mattress innocently staring at the door.

You see, the Dursleys hated magic. No, they absolutely loathed its very existence. If Vernon or Petunia or Dudley managed to find anything that is either magical or _abnormal _they will either burn it or lock them in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer. It's a good thing that she actually instilled fear early on in the summer when she _accidently_ left slip that she had an escaped murdering wizard convict as her godfather and also _conveniently_ forgot to tell them that he is actually innocent for his crime.

"POTTER! Wake UP! Breakfast is ready. And if you don't get down here in _FIVE MINUTES, _you'll get absolutely NOTHING!"

"Coming!" She walked down the stairs and walked to the dining room. Of course, her breakfast was relatively smaller than Dudley's but considerably larger than the summers before. She quickly ate her breakfast and took the plate to the sink before her whale of an uncle came downstairs.

In the room, she cast several wandless and wordless locking and privacy charms she learnt before the holiday and let Hedwig free. She looked out to the horizon and crossed off another day on her calendar. Three more days until the Weasleys come pick her up for shopping in Diagon Ally and the World Quidditch Cup! She can't help getting excited. All she wanted to do now was to escape the Dursley's place!

* * *

**Please Review! :)**

***as always***


	3. The Floo Fiasco

***Title: A Trip to Hogwarts**

***Author: salazar-ess**

***Summary: **During the Christmas holidays, a family of six immortals are having a happy family reunion. Well, the three goddesses are celebrating, their brothers are not. So the trio pleaded goddess Hecate to allow them into her secret world of wizards and witches, where they shall be going to school as teenagers. What happens when the gods met Hadria Potter, the Golden Girl of Hogwarts and the Girl-Who-Lived?

***Rating: T for now but maybe M for later chapters.**

**Genre: **Humour/Adventure/Romance

**Pairings: Main-femHarry/Hades, side pairings not decided yet.**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HP CHARACTERS! But the pairings and the storyline is my own, all the rest belongs to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Saturday finally came, and Hadria is so very excited at the prospect of seeing the Weasleys again and finally leaving this hell hole! She packed her trunks, checking if all her belongings are stored neatly and properly inside, and let Hedwig, her snowy owl fly to the Burrow first, seeing as she doesn't seem to like the floo just like Hadria herself, although Hadria never knew when Hedwig actually _did _go through the floo, she never asked and Hedwig never told her.

At 4.30 in the evening, Vernon stopped by her door.

"Potter, when are your freaky friends coming huh? Or are they not coming?" He sneered.

"They are coming at 5pm. We should take down the glass now so when they actually come in."

"What? How exactly is the freaks coming-" Suddenly, a crash and a bang was heard downstairs and Hadria put down her book and raced past her uncle, who shouted, "What the bleeding hell is that sound?"

Hadria went into the living room where the fireplace was and on the other side, she heard a series of interesting curses that she was sure that Mrs. Weasley doesn't approve of and a distinctive yelling voice of Mr. Weasley.

"Fred! Tell George not to come in! The fireplace is block- OW! George stop Ron from coming- Oh great Merlin! The fireplace is blocked! Why is it blocked?"

"Mr. Weasley! MR. WEASLEY!"

The groans and moans of pain on the other side of the wall quieted down and she heard Mr. Weasley's tentative voice. "Hadria?"

"Mr. Weasley, the fireplace is blocked because this is a fake fireplace. You have to remove-"

"Really? A FAKE fireplace? What does the muggles need it for? How does it work? Is it ran by elekcity or is it real-"

"Mr. Weasley! Now is not the time for this! I'll explain it to you later in the Burrow, okay? Ok, you four, just relax and calm down, I'll just need to remove this piece of glass and you'll-"

"Oh! So you just need to remove the glass? Well, that's easy. Hadria, dear, duck on the count of five okay? One...Two..."

"Wait just a second. What are you freaks doing to my fire-"

"...Five!"

"DUCK!" Hadria screamed at the Dursleys who are hiding behind the sofa. She curled into a ball underneath a table when the glass exploded with a well-placed _Bombarda _so the shards won't cut into her body or cause her any serious injury later on.

"...Well, this is the kind of house muggles live in, huh? I never expected it to be so..._plain_..." Mr. Weasley said, trying to break the moment of long, awkward silence, and sure enough, it worked.

"WHAT? Listen here, freaks! First you come through _my fireplace _with fwoo or foo or whatever, _without asking me_, then you exploded my fireplace with your wand thingies, _ruining my living_ _room_, THEN YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE GALLS TO COMMENT ON MY LIVING ROOM!"

"Now, now, that's not so nice-"

"We're definitely not freaks-"

"Nor do we have a sign around our neck-"

"Saying WE'RE FREAKS!"

"That's Forge-"

"That's Gred!"

"Anyways, we have some candy-"

"Would like some?" The red-haired twins finished together with mischievous smirk on their face. And before Mr. Weasley and my relatives could react, Dudley snatched a piece of the offered colorfully wrapped candies and popped one into his mouth.

The effects of the prank was instantaneous, Dudley squealed in horror as his normal sized tongue grew into a ten inch size giant, pink, wriggly monster.

Petunia immediately dropped the china vase that she was holding to '_fend the freaks off _' and rushed to her '_poor, little Dudder_'_s_' side while Vernon rounded onto Mr. Weasley.

"You freaks have already done enough! Go back to where ever you freaks are LIVING RIGHT NOW!" Vernon said, holding a piece of exploded wood and tried to batter the approaching Mr. Weasley far away from his family.

"No wait! I can fix it-"

"NO! GO AWAY! First year, one of _you _freaks, added a pigtail onto my son. Second year, _she-_" Vernon pointed at me, spittle flying out of enraged, purple face, "_emptied _the cake _onto my boss's wife's_ _HEAD, COMPLETELY RUINING **MY **CHANCE FOR A PROMOTION_! Third year, again,_ she-_" Vernon pointed at me again, "_blew up Marge_! _And DIDN'T GET INTO TROUBLE_! _Now_, _**YOUR** SONS MADE MY SON'S TONGUE GROW INTO THAT, THAT, THAT..._ **MONSTER**!"

"No! Wait! It can be fixed! FRED! GEORGE! HADRIA! PACK YOUR TRUNK AND GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T WAIT FOR ME!"

And the last thing Hadria saw is Mr. Weasley's red face and her uncle's purple face, staring each other down.

* * *

***PLEASE REVIEW!* ^_^**


	4. AN

ABANDONED!

Whoever wants this story could have it! **_But you do have to PM me first! _**


End file.
